Secret Santa
by the infamou5 c0pyc4t
Summary: Alone in his clinic, Ichigo does his work, not knowing that outside, someone does lurk. MA


**Secret Santa**

ccc

The night before Christmas, but still work to do, Ichigo was diligent to see it all through. Patients all gone and medicine back in stock, he sat at his desk and filled out the medical doc. The day was not busy, not at this time of year; just one more reason to show some good cheer.

His son was staying with otherworldly friends, and his sisters were out to make their own ends. But tomorrow, O tomorrow, the clinic would be packed, with friends and presents, like from Santa's sack!

But what of tonight, he thought with a smirk. What plans did his wife have when he was through with his work? The presents they got were under the tree, and for dinner tomorrow, they'd have a turkey! All was done, all was neat, all what remained would be under the sheet.

Orihime had hinted, and teased, and was silent with a grin; all pointed to signs for a present for him. What present, he could guess, for they were husband and wife; the custom reserved for their bedroom life. Always, the house was filled with such noise: three women, one lion, and yet only two boys. What privacy could they hope to steal, when Kon jumped out suddenly to try to cop a feel?

Tonight, they'd be all alone, not since Kazui was born! Tonight, all alone…

Just one more form…

But suddenly, out at the front, there arose such a clatter; he had to spring from his desk to see what was the matter! Out of the glass, he saw with heart given thrust, a woman whose outfit didn't fully cover her bust! Why, none other than Nel who stood at his door, a smile on her face, one boot on the floor. How could she lean, so calm and so fast, so that her big, swollen tits pushed up on the glass?!

"Nel?!" shouted Ichigo, aghast and with chagrin; he almost hit the floor with his chin. He went to unlock and usher her in. What would be said if someone saw her with him?

Nel walked in, her face full of cheer, and hugged him quite tightly, unaware of his fear. "Ichigo!" Dressed as Santa wearing a flowing skirt, black stockings to match, Keigo himself would call her a catch. "I came to surprise you!" she said with glee. She giggled, gave a twirl, asked where was the tree. "That's where the presents go. That's what he said!"

But Ichigo wasn't listening; his thoughts were on the bed. Where was Orihime? Where was his wife? His eyes turned up, and he questioned his life. These women, these beauties; they all were such a fuss! Always giddy and ready to shove him with their bust.

Nel clamored him quick, eased him to a chair; he cried out the wrongness of putting him there. "I'm done with my work! I want to go inside!" Neliel just giggled, her smile quite sly.

She went to her knees, nestled between his own; she said it was more appropriate… "For us to be alone." Of course, this startled him, as it would anyone; what did she mean, it couldn't mean 'fun.' He put up a struggle and threw a small fit, until from her top, popped out a big tit. It fell in his hand, and he sampled its weight, and he froze up while she opened the gate.

Yes, the gate of his trousers, where waiting within, was a beast that had stirred and roused with chagrin; chagrin of its capture and constant neglect! Neliel freed it, intent to pamper it. It rose in her fist, though Ichigo protested, and she gave him a smile a second before she kissed it.

How could it be, on this festive day, that Ichigo's matrimony was bidden to stray?! All through the trials and adventures before, he acted so noble and more or less pure! A magazine or two had been hidden underbed, but that didn't mean perversions had tainted his head! A boy he had been, no fault with that; blame tainted reputation on that small, plush cat!

But no time to dawdle on thoughts of the past; for Nel had wolfed down his cock, and wolfed it down fast. Ichigo's hands grabbed the rests of his seat, his throat clenching as if choked, toes curling at his feet! Neliel was astounding, a beauty, no lie; but her mouth, that tender mouth! It would lead him to cry! He would cry, and bellow, and curse, and hail his strife; but he couldn't be loud, for upstairs was his wife. His poor Orihime, what would she think in bed? If she knew he was downstairs, in his office, getting head?

Neliel's strokes were tender and slippery slick; she went up and down, sometimes slow, sometimes quick. She slurped and she gagged, noises so erotic; like Orihime, her talent was more than exotic. Only his wife could have made him squirm; but now, only now, it was Neliel's turn. Her Santa hood bobbed, the ball at the tip, until she pulled up and let the cock fall from her lip. His cock all a-shimmer, tingly from her spit, she asked of her surprise, "Are you enjoying it?"

The truth was hard to get out his throat; he sputtered, hesitated, and managed a croak. He offered that they would be quick to find, but Neliel just laughed and said, "I don't mind!" She was too playful, too numb to this life, but that would change if they were caught by his wife. He wanted to refuse her, and he swore that he would, but who could refuse when caught with her boob?

Both came out with a heavy, nice wobble, and she put them around his shaft just to gobble. This was the present, she assured he would like, and started to bounce them as it began to snow in the night. The first snow of the season, it would surely be seen, by the one upstairs waiting; his one and only queen. She'd prance down for him, invite him to watch, never expecting the scene she would botch. A marriage that stood both tested and true; all blown by betrayal… and to an Arrancar too!

It was then that Ichigo decided not to fight. Let it be done with, and he could go on with his night. He reclined in his chair and pushed up his own dick, through the tits and to the mouth of the faux St. Nick. Gracious and given, a twinkle in her eye, Neliel accepted the gift with reply. She twirled her tongue and gave him a flourish, and he moaned, watched the sight of his cock being nourished. Her lips, like velvet or silk or satin, they curled around and welcomed him in. Her bust and her mouth both worked in tandem, eager to take his stress out from inside him.

The stockings of her costume, the height of her boots, the tightness of her bodice; all of her, it suits. Who would've thought in the desert of her world, she'd spin such an outfit befitting this world? The memory had made itself stuck in his mind, and it would stay unforgotten, even if he had tried.

"Nel," he whispered, his voice sounding urgent. His hips bucked, and he warned of the oncoming insurgent. "I can't last much longer. I won't go on long!" Neliel's reply was a hum, like he was singing a song. A melody of moans was nice to her ear, so she moved all the faster; she wanted him here. She wanted him to cum and fill her mouth, though, truth be told, she would've preferred it South. But the decision was made, and not by her own; this was a mission she she'd been bestowed.

Though her mouth may have come off his dick, her tits still floundered to relieve his prick. Her breath, she was out, but she still told him, that he empty himself, from her hair to her chin; to her breasts to her stomach to her feet too; she wouldn't mind if he covered her… "As long as it's you."

And cum, he did, with a shout excited and sad; Neliel took the orgasm of Kazui's dad. As promised and delivered, the amount was quite great, and Neliel's appetite, he would certainly sate. He ruptured with semen as white as the snow, up to her forehead, her tits and below. His balls had contracted, and out it did blow; like Santa's sack after Christmas, he emptied his load.

The trimmings of Nel that were so soft and fluffy, now were wet and matted and looked very scruffy. But she didn't mind, that sweet woman Nel, for squinting beneath a mask of sperm, her smile did still swell! She'd made him happy on this holy night, and that was all that mattered concerning her plight.

It was not her plan to tread on his night; it was a suggestion of her outfit's creator, alright? Urahara Kisuke, he thought it best, to tell the Arrancar messenger that Ichigo would love her in the dress! It was a suggestion, and she could deny, but going to dear Ichigo? No need to ask why! She had left the candy store in a red/white flash, and the clinic was the end of her dash.

But the door? Not that wasn't it, for before she could, she'd be intercepted.

"Ichigo~" came the scare of his life, for who should intrude but his beautiful wife?! His fears were now real, and what would he do, when she saw him and Nel, cock and tits too? He showed such dread and so much remorse, but cum-covered Neliel just glanced to the door. The door adjoining clinic to house opened up, and in walked Orihime, and was she dolled up? "I've been waiting all of this time. Are you done or…?" She was stopped by the rhyme.

She saw her husband confined to a chair, and in front was Neliel there. She saw all the evidence, the telltale signs; no guessing was needed, no way to tell lies. Ichigo had been unfaithful, this night before Christmas; and sadly, it now turned into a mess.

"Nel-san," said Orihime, now walking through the door, and Ichigo was shocked right down to the floor. For his wife, the hints that she'd given this day, referred to the present, which was her on display. Not clothing but ribbon gave her modesty; across her nipples, over her crotch, everything else was free. Her curves and her flesh, they were there just to see, and she scolded grinning Nel, "I was under the tree!"

"But Santa gives the gift!" said confused Neliel. "You said I could give it!" The facts, Orihime did not tell.

Orihime planted her hands on her hips, tilted forward, and let dangle her tits. "The plan was to lead him to under the tree. Remember? I told you! That was where I would be."

She smiled then at Ichigo, knowing he'd done no wrong; this was the plan, _this_ all along! She wanted to give him a gift, of sexual excitement, without a rift. Why couldn't they fuck on the floor, with him unwrapping her and merrier meant more! Yes, Nel would be there to offer a hand, to his cock or her tits or for balance and land. But Nel was a stranger to the assorted plot, and went straight for Ichigo; the plan, she'd forgot!

But Orihime was forgiving and kind just as well. She offered her hand to Ichigo, then Nel. She led them inside, and to the tree they would go, for if she learned right, one time was not enough… for her Ichigo.

Merry Christmas.

ccc

**I wrote this in a hurry, if you understand. I had to get something out, as a holiday plan! If I failed, well, shit, what am I to do? With a Holiday Special, with only the Halloween two?! If I am lucky, which I usually ain't, a story with Yoruichi will follow this saint**


End file.
